Many problems require the understanding and/or determining the causality between events. An exemplary technical problem that requires such understanding and/or determination is the management of modern networks. Advances in semiconductor, processor, and related technologies have led to the ubiquitous availability of a wide range of general and special purpose computing devices. Additionally, advances in telecommunication, networking, and related technologies have led to increased connectivity between these computing devices. Understanding the causality of events may lead to more efficient and effective management of these increasingly diverse networks.